Document US2002/0116147 discloses a method for detecting a jump by means of a measurement unit mounted on displacement means used by a sportsperson to gather pace before the jump and which are in contact with the ground before and after the jump. The displacement means are for example skis or a snowboard. A calculation unit, for example a watch worn by the sportsperson, makes it possible to determine and to display parameters of the jump, in particular the duration of the jump, on the basis of the measurements carried out by the measurement unit. More precisely, the measurement unit logs vibrations of the displacement means, so as to detect when the displacement means leave the ground and return to the ground, thereby making it possible to detect a jump.
This method exhibits the drawback of being usable only when the sportsperson uses displacement means subjected to vibrations in contact with the ground and allowing him or her to gather speed before the jump. This device is therefore not suitable for jumps performed without means of this kind.